


Power Play

by an0neemouse



Series: Power Series [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Handcuffs, I don't even know anymore, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Power Play, Power Struggle, Sequel, Sex Toys, Teasing, dominant donghae, nothing but porn, snarky kyuhyun, so much fucking teasing, why do i do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0neemouse/pseuds/an0neemouse
Summary: Here it is folks, the sequel no one asked for.  The writer in my head is an asshole and demanded this exist.  I don't even know anymore.  Comments are appreciated.





	Power Play

Kyuhyun groans and lets his head fall back against the pillow, lust drop kicking him in the gut. He’s not sure he heard the other man correctly and right now he really can’t think hard enough to process it anyway, not with Donghae doing such sinfully glorious things to his very hard dick. The erratic and unrelenting pleasure licking through him robs him of breath and it’s everything he can do to keep breathing much less process verbal communication. 

 

Donghae smirks and trails his fingers over Kyuhyun’s straining erection again. He’s fairly certain the younger man is going to snap and yell at him any minute now but he loves to see him writhing in need before actually giving Kyuhyun what he wants. He’s been teasing him for the last hour and a half, ever since the younger came home from a radio show and agreed to a little play time. It had been a simple matter of convincing Kyuhyun of how horny he was, lulling the younger man into a false sense of security that they’d get down to business quickly. Instead he had cuffed him to the head of the bed and proceeded to tease the ever living shit out of the snarky magnae. 

It had taken almost an entire year of dating before Kyuhyun had agreed to move on to more adventurous sex which really was just fine with Donghae. He enjoyed spicing things up as much as the next person but he also respected Kyuhyun’s need to go slow and as such didn’t press the point. Instead he left it an open invitation, lavishing his younger lover with simple but caring sex until he was ready for something else. The younger man knew he was interested, he would simply wait until he was ready. 

And that day had come one week short of a year’s worth of dating. They started slow. At first they didn’t even use ropes or cuffs or anything. Donghae would simply hold Kyuhyun’s hands above his head while he fucked him, loving the way the younger would twist and writhe and try to break free; pupil’s blown wide as he fought with his arousal. If at any time Kyuhyun told the elder that he needed his hands back Donghae would simply let go and they would take a little breather before continuing, always checking and adjusting according to the other man’s needs. 

As time went on they fine-tuned their process. Sometimes they would have simple, uncomplicated sex but then other times, like now, Donghae would demonstrate his more dominant traits and tease Kyuhyun until he’s a writhing mess before finally fucking him into the mattress. 

What Kyuhyun didn’t realize when he finally agreed to let Donghae tie him up was how much the elder man liked to tease, how much he fucking loved being in control. It was worse than those first initial months when they were still dancing around and towards each other. Back then Donghae had been toying with him, making sure he would be well and truly invested by the time they got around to actually bridging the gap between flirting and fucking. He knew the elder had a thing for control. From the moment they had awkwardly shared their feelings for one another and drew up the initial outline of their relationship in the hotel room in Buson he knew that Donghae was gonna be a bit of a control freak. Shit, the older man even admitted that he had “his own control issues.” What Kyuhyun hadn’t realized was that they weren’t so much issues as an outright kink.

~*~

 

"Yah! Lee Donghae! What's this I hear about you stealing my beer?" Heechul screeches turning on the younger with alarming speed. 

 

"H-hyung! I would never!". Donghae lies, eyes wide with innocence. 

"That's not what Kyuhyunnie told me." Heechul counters face turning red. 

Donghae swallows hard and looks behind Heechul to where Kyuhyun is standing, shoulders shaking with laughter. "Yah! Cho Kyuhyun! You little snitch!"

Not that he minds too much. Well, he supposes it really depends on when you ask him. Right now he minds very much. Very, very much. Because right now he thinks he’s gonna go crazy if Donghae doesn’t get down to it and fuck him already. His breath jutters out in a frustrated stream when he tries to buck up into Donghae’s hand, anything to get a little more friction on his dick and instead of giving him what he wants Donghae just removes all contact from his pulsing shaft and holds his hips down instead. Raising his head again he wishes he could glare at Donghae but the blindfold prevents that. Despite this though he knows that Donghae is well and fully aware of how utterly strung out and frustrated he is. “Fuck, Hae. Stop teasing!”

Donghae chuckles darkly, the sound going straight to Kyuhyun’s cock. He watches a little bead of precum well at the tip before running tremulously down the crown and joining the little pool on Kyuhyun’s stomach. He leans forward and licks once at the tip before pulling away again. “I asked you a question, Kyu-baby.”

Kyuhyun whines in the back of his throat and writhes in Donghae’s grasp. “What- What was the q-question?”

“Do you want to top me?” Donghae repeats slowly enunciating each little word knowing what such an offer will do to his lover. A small part of him realizes he probably shouldn’t make such an offer when he’s been fairly torturing the other for the past however long, no doubt the younger will get it in his head to do a little torturing of his own. Not that he’s gonna let him tie him up though. He’s okay with letting Kyuhyun top him, that doesn’t mean he’s going to give up all of his control. They’ve been dating for three years now and not once has Kyuhyun pressed the point but Donghae is well aware that this matter is the last trust barrier between the two of them and he wants there to be nothing barred between them. “What do you think, Kyu-baby? You wanna fuck me?”

Kyuhyun’s brain short circuits. Right now he’d like nothing more. Shit, right now he doesn’t really care too much how it happens, he just needs to cum. He can’t seem to find the words to answer. Instead he just lets out a long groan that tilts into a whine at the end. 

“What was that?” Donghae asks mouthing along Kyuhyun’s shaft again. He doesn’t close his mouth around it. Doesn’t suck the head into his mouth or provide suction of any kind. He merely mouths at it wetly, keeping Kyuhyun on edge but never giving him enough to slide him over into that bliss he so clearly needs so badly. Using the hand that isn’t holding Kyuhyun down, Donghae presses a button on a little remote control and watches as Kyuhyun’s back arches in pleasure again as the little egg Donghae had slipped into him earlier buzzes to life. The young man’s mouth opens in a silent moan. Donghae licks his lips. Soon he’s gonna have to give in, for no other reason than that he can’t handle how fucking sexy the younger man looks like this. 

“Please! Hyung!” Kyuhuyn’s voice is high pitched and needy and Donghae feels his cock twitch at the sound. 

Leaving the toy buzzing away Donghae stops touching Kyuhyun entirely for a long minute and then crawls on top of him, settling his weight on the younger man’s stomach much like he had years ago when they had been struggling for dominance. He sits high enough on Kyuhyun’s chest so that the younger man can’t rut up into him and get friction on his aching cock, not that that stops him from trying. Sliding his hands along the younger man’s chest he lets his fingers trail over silky scars, feather light and teasing before making his way to the blind fold and ripping it off. 

Kyuhyun blinks up at Donghae, eyes glazed and pupils blown wide. “Hyung- P-please?”

“Please what, baby?” Donghae demands grabbing hold of Kyuhyun’s jaw and holding him still so he can lick wetly at the seam of Kyuhyun’s lips before smashing their lips together in a brief heated kiss. 

“P-please-“ Kyuhyun’s hips arch off the bed. He’s so turned on it’s a painful need. The little egg nestled inside him buzzes against his prostate and he thinks that this is the cruelest torture Donghae has ever put him through. “N-need- oh!”

Donghae clicks the remote again turning up the toy another notch. He watches Kyuhyun’s line of thought leave him, words cut off on a surprised moan as his entire body goes rigid from the stimulation. Briefly he wonders if Kyuhyun can cum from just the egg but then decides that truly would be cruel and clicks it off. “What was that, baby?”

Trying to suck much needed oxygen into his lungs Kyuhyun tries to focus on Donghae’s beautiful face looming inches in front of his but try as he might he can’t get his vision to clear and he realizes tears have welled along the bottom of his eyes. He tugs in vain at the cuffs holding his hands above his head. “P-please, hyung-“

“You need to be more specific, Kyu-baby.” Donghae taunts petting his fingers down the side of Kyuhyun’s cheek and wiping away the tears that have leaked out to stream down his cheeks and into his hair. “What do you want, Kyu-baby?”

“I need to cum!” Kyuhyun cries finally able to string more than two words together now that that damn buzzing is gone. 

“But you still haven’t answered my question.” Donghae says with wide innocent eyes. 

Kyuhyun wants to kill him, or he would if he could think about anything other than the aching need coiled tight within him. He whines in protest. “Hyung!”

“Do you want to top me, baby?” Donghae repeats dropping a chaste kiss on Kyuhyun’s lips. 

“Y-yes!” Kyuhyun tells him chest heaving. “So fucking much.”

“Do you want to top me now?” Donghae presses grabbing hold of the bottle of lube they keep on the night stand and squirting out a generous amount on his fingers. He shifts his weight up onto his knees and lifts himself off Kyuhyun just a little, reaching behind himself and slipping in a single finger. This isn’t the first time he’s fingered himself but it is the first time he’s done it when someone else is watching. The way Kyuhyun’s mouth falls open and his eyes follow his every move makes Donghae fairly purr with pleasure and he’s pretty sure he’s drunk off the power he has over the other right now. 

He works himself open slowly and let’s Kyuhyun come down a little bit. Biting his lip he maintains eye contact with the other, making sure to let out just the right amount of breathy moans to keep Kyuhyun focused and aroused before slipping in a second finger and letting out his most musical moan yet. He presses deeper and searches for that little bundle of nerves, gasping when he finally finds it. “Fuck, Kyu!” 

Kyuhyun tugs on his bonds again, the chain rattling against their headboard. “Please, Hyung. Let me touch you.”

“Hng!” Donghae ignores the younger in favor of fingering himself a little rougher. He adds a third finger and begins to really stretch himself in earnest. 

“Hyung!” Kyuhyun tries again to get the other man’s attention. It’s agony to have been teased to long only to be left deprived now. His neglected cock sits heavy on his stomach pulsing with need. He aches for something, anything, the sight of Donghae fingering himself driving him absolutely insane. He writhes beneath him. “Please, hyung?”

Looking down at his lover with a glazed look in his eyes Donghae grins lazily. “Sorry, baby. Was I ignoring you?”

“Damn it, Hae!” Kyuhyun grits out through clenched teeth muscles bunching as he tries again to touch the other. “Let me touch you!”

“No.” Donghae says simply sliding his fingers out of his hole with a soft squelching noise. He grabs the remote again and clicks it on to the highest setting. “I think I liked it better when you were too strung out to talk.”

Eyes rolling back in his head Kyuhyun moans out Donghae’s name. Panting hard he tries to control himself, to focus on convincing Donghae to let him go, to let him cum, to do something other than this incessant fucking teasing! “H-hyung! P-please! N-need, oh fuck!”

"You're not needy enough if you can still talk, Kyu-baby.” Donghae tells him and Kyuhyun thinks he really hates the older right now. Donghae squirts another healthy dollop of lube onto his fingers and reaches behind himself again. Kyuhyun can barely process what he’s seeing but he thinks the other is going to finger himself again. His brain goes offline when instead Donghae takes firm hold of his dick in that slick wet hand and slides himself back so that Kyuhyun’s dick is resting against his entrance. 

He slowly sits back, impaling himself on Kyuhyun with excruciating slowness. It’s so wet. So slick. So hot. And so fucking tight. They both gasp at the feeling, the elder sitting very still for a long minute to let himself adjust. He knows that Kyuhyun won’t last long. He’s teased him too long. But he doesn’t care. The feeling of being stretched out by his lover is exquisite and he savors it, raising himself up on his knees before slamming his hips back down and repeating the process over and over again. 

Kyuhyun can’t think, can’t breathe. Donghae’s ass grips him like a vice. He’s been strung out for so long that he can’t hold himself back. The toy buzzing his prostate combined with Donghae bouncing enthusiastically in his lap tips him over the edge. When he cums he practically screams with the force of it, little spots of black dancing in his vision for long minutes as he comes down from the high. “T-too much! H-hae- turn it off… p-please!”

“Oh, sorry, baby.” Donghae exclaims and quickly switches off the toy. He’s still hard but he doesn’t mind. Pulling himself off of Kyuhyun he feels the younger man’s cum leak out of his hole and dribble down his thighs as he crawls down the younger’s body. “Let’s get that egg out of you.”

The younger man whimpers softly as Donghae nudges his legs apart so he can fish the little toy out, tugging gently on the protruding string and watching the toy reemerge from Kyuhyun’s clenching ass hole. He pants and shivers, entire body over sensitive. “That was so mean, hyung.”

“That was hot, Kyu-baby.” Donghae corrects running compassionate hands along Kyuhyun’s thighs feeling the muscles twitch beneath his touch. 

“Maybe for you.” Kyuhyun snarks, eyes heavy. He tugs again at his bonds, rattling the chain against the headboard. “Let me go now.”

The older man purses his lips and cocks his head to the side wondering if Kyuhyun will murder him in his sleep if he says no. He decides to take a chance. “I’m not done playing with you yet, Kyuhyunnie.”

“Oh yes you are!” Kyuhyun tells him eyes flying open in alarm. “You’re gonna un-cuff me and let me sleep or I’ll tell Heechul hyung it was you who stole his beer last week.”

“You wouldn’t.” Donghae gasps a little surprised at how dirty Kyuhyun is willing to fight. 

“Try me.” Growls the younger rattling the chain again. 

“But I’m still hard.” 

“Don’t care.” Kyuhyun tells him. “It’s your own damn fault for teasing me so long. Now let me go.”

“What if I let you cum again?” Donghae looks hopefully at the younger. He runs his fingers gently over Kyuhyun’s soft cock and smirks a little when it twitches under his touch.

“No-ooo! I’m tired, hyung.” Kyuhyun whines trying to shift his hips away from the elder. 

“This time I’ll be quick.” Donghae promises wrapping his fingers in earnest around Kyuhyun’s over sensitive dick and working to bring it to life. Satisfaction roars in his ears when he feels the other begin to harden with his ministrations. 

“I hate you so much, hyung.” Kyuhyun groans and bites his lip. His chest feels tight but he can’t fight his body’s reaction to the elder and before he knows it he’s hard again and ready to go for a second round. “No teasing this time.” He tells his lover with a stern glare. 

“No teasing.” Donghae agrees. He pours out a little more lube and smears it across Kyuhyun’s entrance. “Do you want me to prep you or was the egg enough?”

“No prep.” 

Grinning from ear to ear Donghae wastes no time in lining himself up and pushing in. Even after having the toy in him Kyuhyun is tight and Donghae growls low in his throat at the silky grip on his dick. “You’re so fucking perfect, Kyu.”

“M-move, Hyung.” Kyuhyun tells him shifting his hips to try and goad the other on. It works. Donghae pulls out so that only the very tip of his dick is still inside him and then ruts in nice and hard. 

Leaning up Donghae balances with his elbows embedded on either side of Kyuhyun’s head and kisses the younger messily while he fucks into him steadily. The kiss is sloppy and wet with lots of tongue and Donghae thinks it’s almost as perfect as Kyuhyun is. Who else could take all of his abuse and still have more to give. Breaking the kiss he buries his face in the younger’s neck, breathing in the tangy smell of his sweat and the sweet scent of his shampoo. His thrusts slow, he keeps his moves steady but languid. He had his fun, now it’s time to show Kyuhyun how much he loves him. 

“F-fuck.” Kyuhyun pants arching into the elder so that his cock grinds deliciously against Donghae’s abs. His muscles tense and pull and even though he’s ever so sensitive it feels amazing. “Just a little more, Hyung.”

Donghae mouths at the pale column of Kyuhyun’s throat and groans at the taste of his sweat. Everything about him is perfect. He rocks in and out feeling his own orgasm pooling in his stomach like liquid heat but he refuses to let go until Kyuhyun has cum for a second time. The younger’s muscle’s flutter around his cock and he knows he’s close. Licking at Kyuhyun’s ear he growls into it, “Cum for me, Kyu-baby.”

No matter how much Kyuhyun is going to punish Donghae for tormenting him later, he can’t deny how much it turns him on when Donghae gets like this. The command rockets through him and goes straight to his cock. Pleasure coils, tightens. His orgasm shivers on the edge, pleasure focused into a single burning point of need. The elder thrusts in again and hits his prostate with dead accuracy and his world explodes for a second time, his orgasm shooting through him making him tremble and cry out as he coats both their stomachs. 

Smashing their lips together so hard their teeth clack Donghae speeds up his thrusts, seeking his own release now. It only takes another half dozen thrusts and he’s cumming, gasping into Kyuhyun’s mouth as he shoots his load into him and finally slows to a stop, fairly collapsing on top of him. He pants and shivers as the last of his seed leaves him. “I love you, Kyuhyunnie.”

“You’re crushing me.” Kyuhyun tells him sleepily. 

Donghae chuckles and rolls off, wrapping his arms around Kyuhyun’s waist and nuzzling into his neck. “That was amazing.”

“Undo the cuffs now, Hae.” 

“But if I leave you like this I can play again when you wake up.” Donghae suggests deviously. 

“I swear to God, hyung, I will tell Heechul.” Kyuhyun threatens again with a stern voice. He’s not as mad as he wants Donghae to believe but he will be if the elder leaves him tied up for much longer. 

Donghae pouts but goes to unlock the cuffs all the same. “You’re no fun.”

Kyuhyun groans and stretches his muscles once he’s free. He rolls his shoulders and flexes his fingers. “You say after torturing me for a couple hours. Who else would put up with that, Hyung?”

“No one.” Donghae grins and kisses the younger. He lets his eyes rove over him and feels pride at the way Kyuhyun’s lips are kiss swollen and red. His entire body is covered in a light sheen of sweat, his lamby hair slightly damp and clinging to his forehead. “And that’s why I love you.”

“That had better not be the only reason.” Kyuhyun tells him sternly rolling his eyes. “Go get a washcloth and clean me up.”

“Or we could shower together.” Donghae suggests with a hopeful grin. 

“No.” Kyuhyun doesn’t think there’s anyone else in the world with a sex drive like Donghae. Sometimes he doesn’t think he can keep up with the older. “You broke me. Now clean me up so I can sleep.”

The older man huffs but does as he’s told. He’s always up for more but he really is quite satisfied right now. While in the bathroom he takes a minute to clean himself up, wiping the cum and lube off his thighs and his stomach before getting a warm washcloth and returning to the bedroom. Kyuhyun has fallen asleep where he lay, one arm up by his face, the other laying haphazardly next to him, legs crooked a little at the knee. His chest is rising and falling softly and his lashes curl gently against his soft skin where his eyes are closed. Donghae thinks he looks beautiful. 

Gently Donghae cleans Kyuhyun up, whispering sweet nothings to the younger when he stirs a little. Tossing the washcloth onto the floor Donghae pulls Kyuhyun to his chest and kisses his temple, a slight grin playing over his lips. “Love you, Kyuhyunnie.”

Kyuhyun nuzzles a little closer, sleep tugging him under again. “Love you too.”


End file.
